Dreaming with B in Seattle
by BadApple316
Summary: Conclusion to the three entries for the O/S for Twilight of Craigslist Fanfic Contest.


**_Dreaming of B in Seattle_**

_Hey B, its E here. I've been in Seattle now for about two weeks and still no sign of you. I'm feeling a bit disappointed, but I knew it was a long shot. You were right about Seattle. It's alive, green, and delightfully rainy. I found that hidden pub you told me about on our flight. I went twice hoping I'd catch a glimpse of you. I'm still at McCarty's tending the bar. I've had loads of lasses come around pretending to be you, as if I'd ever forget what your smile looked like. I'm starting to feel like a bloody sap here. Please, B, give us a shot. Cheers, Edward_

**_Dreaming of B again in Seattle_**

_Hey B, it's Edward here. I arrived in Seattle exactly one month ago today. I had hoped to see you, but alas that just wasn't to be. Maybe I was wrong about when I thought we were meant to be. Maybe I was, but I still don't feel like I am._

_This is going to be my last post. I want to thank you for every minute of that 7 hour 20 minute flight. You made this Irish lad feel alive when I needed it the most and you led me to the city I needed to be in. I've reconnected with several of the boyos from Dublin that I might never have seen if it wasn't for meeting you on that flight. I truly feel like I found the place for me._

_I hope you're doing well and working on your goal of sitting in every bookstore in Seattle. I trust that you bought yourself the wellies with the rubber duckies designed on them for when you want to jump in rain puddles. I wish to never meet a more passionate storm enthusiast. Cheers B, Edward._

I sighed as I checked my email more last time. I had posted my farewell message three nights ago, but I still couldn't help wishing I'd hear from Bella. I felt like a fool and a bit of a stalker if I'm being sincere. And if I'm going to brood a bit more, I'd add in a wanker. How big was my ego to sit next to the most amazing girl in all of existence on a 7 hour flight, share a snog with, but never exchange contact information? Where was my mind?

I looked around the empty room at McCarty's pub where I was working the evening shift. The pouring rain had stolen all of our customers, but I wasn't complaining. The last two nights had seen a huge crowd of drunken girls torn between telling me how romantic they thought my posts were and trying to convince me that they were the girl I was looking for.

My pal Emmett thought it was hilarious, but he loved the amount of people flocking to his bar. At least something good came from it.

"Hey man, you going to come in early to watch the Ireland-England rugby match? "My co-bartender Jasper Whitlock asked. We had become good friends in the short time I had been in Seattle.

"Is the Pope Catholic?" I quipped back to his amusement. "Hey my twin is coming in town in a few weeks. You should show her around since you know this place better than me."

Jasper shrugged. "Sure. I can't believe there's a female version of you out there." He shook his head as he headed to the back to switch out the kegs. I laughed. Alice was my exact opposite, but I loved her the same.

I looked at my laptop on the counter one more time to be sure she hadn't replied. I felt someone sit down on a stool at the bar, but couldn't tear my eyes away from the disappointment I felt in the email account.

"I believe you promised me an Irish coffee, "said a familiar voice. My head snapped up. Bella! There she sat in front of me. Long wavy brunette locks, wide expressive brown eyes, and those heart shaped lips.

I must have stared enough to make it awkward. "Edward? It's me Bella."

"Yea… Bella.. hi. Jaysus, I can't believe you're in front of me. "I couldn't believe it had been 6 months since that flight.

She smiled quickly and looked down to her hands. She seemed more nervous than I had remembered. "I know. I can't believe it myself. My friend Angela just showed me all of your messages on Craigslist. She had heard about it from the girls she works with. I didn't know about them until last night, Edward or I would have been here a month ago."

My lips twitched up. I knew it wasn't just me feeling that spark between us!

"I've kicked myself every day for having the guts to kiss you but not ask for your phone number. "

She laughed. "I tried to google you for a while after we split up. It was a bit more difficult without your last name. There is a surprising number of Irish Edwards. "

I smiled, but I had to know if she was here for the reason I wanted her to be here. "Was I the only who felt that connection between us?" She shook her head no before swinging her feet onto the stool beside her. Her yellow rubber ducky rain boots caught my eye.

"I want you to make me that Irish coffee you promised me and take me to jump in puddles." She grinned up at me.

"And maybe you can show me where to find the best collections of books by Irish poets?" I asked feeling happiness spread through me as I casually began making her the coffee. As I finished it off, I sat in down in front of her allowing myself to believe this was the first of many drinks between us.

I took her face gently between my hands before connecting our lips. We pulled away with matching lovesick grins. She took a sip before raising her glass in the air, "Cheers Edward."

* * *

><p>That's it, folks. :)<p> 


End file.
